wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress Chaos
Fortress Chaos.png|Fortress Chaos Fortress Chaos' Monster Form.png|Fortress Chaos' Monster Form Fortress Chaos (要塞カオス Yōsai kaosu) is the Counterpart of Chaos. He is the Resident-like Deity of the Land of Haro Appearence In Human Form, Chaos is has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. In Monster Form, Chaos dons a giant serpentine dinosaur-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond its eyes, which for the first time have pupils that resemble a reptile's. At the base of its snake-like body seems to be a huge whirlpool and cyclone. It has large tentacles extending from its base. Background Past Chaos was originally a normal Chao, but contact with the energy of the Master Emerald caused it to mutate into a Human. It used its new powers to guarantee clean water around the altar of the Master Emerald, and to protect its fellow Chao. However, about 4,000 years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Many Chao were injured in the process. Chaos, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. As a result, it became a massive water creature. Floods destroyed the civilization, and Chaos avenged the Chao. Tikal linked her consciousness with Chaos' via a prayer, and sealed them both into the Master Emerald. It is probably from this point in history that the Emeralds were called "Chaos Emeralds". Part III Meeting Uryu Chaos lay dormant in the Master Emerald for thousands of years until Uryu, reading ancient tablets describing the fall of the Echidnas and accidentally released it and shattered the Master Emerald. Chaos swears to follow Uryu as it knows that he can get the Chaos Emeralds back for it. Eventually, Uryu and Chaos became good friends. Uryu did collected the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos. However, Chaos tells the Truth about his behavior and his past. Uryu was shocked Chaos' true intention. Once they were in Chaos' possession, it absorbed the negative powers of the Emeralds once again and transformed into Perfect Chaos to destroy Station Square in a rage. Having only taken the negative energy, Chaos discarded the remnants of the Chaos Emeralds. This proved to be the means to Perfect Chaos's downfall as Uryu absorbed the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds and Megamerged into Super Sonic the Hedgehog eventually defeating it and in the process, its evil mindset was returned to its regular state and turned back into his Human form and his anger and rage faded. He spots several of his organic kind, the Chao, and knows of their peacefulness. Chaos explains to Uryu that Chao are part of the Creation of the World. Tikal arrives and tells Chaos that the Chao have been living peacefully with mankind for a long time and continue to do so. With the fighting over and harmony restored, the circle of life moves on. Tikal then took Chaos with her home thus bidding farewell to Uryu with a Smile. Category:Characters Category:Deities